Just Friends
by MailesHeartsYou
Summary: Jake said just before he left to do his movie in Antarctica that he just wanted to be friends with her but what happens between them when he comes back? Jiley first chapter sucks but it gets better this is my first fanfic. so be nice please.
1. Looking Back On Being Friends

**Just Friends**

**Summary: Jake said just before he left to do his movie in Antarctica that he just wanted to be friends with her but what happens between them when he comes back?**

**Chapter 1 – looking back on being friends**

Mileys POV

I remember what happened before Jake left to do his movie the day that I almost got Mikayla fired.

_Flashback_

_Jake just yelled at me for what I did to Mikayla which I think I deserved it anyway._

_I told him maybe we should forget each other and he said maybe we should and I said fine and he said fine and walked right out. And now I feel like my heart has been stabbed with a knife, twisted and ripped out and it doesn't feel too good._

"_Okay this isn't workin for me" Jake says and I feel the exact same way._

"_Me neither" I said "Look last time you were the one with some growing up to do and, now it's my turn. but if I promise not to wreck another movie can we try and be friends again"_

"_I'd like that"_

"_Me too" then he held out his hand and then after 1 second I took it and then he pulled my hand and gave me a hug. it felt so right to be hugging him but the reality hit me._

"_This isn't helping the friendship thing" then he pulled me away carefully and said_

"_Oh, couldn't agree more." And held his hand out again and I took it._

_End of flashback_

Ever since that day I cant help but feel like he wanted to hug me so bad he pulled me to hugging him but it felt so right and if Mikayla is with him when they get back tomorrow I'm going to die because I don't think I would ever be able to see him with another girl but me.

A/N well this is horrible but the next chapter will be better trust me. Because I wrote this chapter pretty fast. plus im new to this and this is my first story.


	2. When He Gets Back

**Thnx for the reviews last time! ya'll are awesome even when i say its bad you say its good well the chapter is way better than the last and it's longer. trust me other chapters are gonna get longer. but thnx ya'll now on with the story.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – when he gets back**

**Mileys POV**

I just woke up and got out of the shower and I'm trying to find something to wear. I'm thinking I'll wear my light blue striped camisole with Dark denim skinny jean and black ribbon bow peep toe heels. Yup that's what I'll wear. I'm pretty satisfied with what I'm wearing, now I gotta curl my hair.

I just got done getting ready and I'm on my way to the airport. I really cant wait to see Jake and while he was gone I wrote a new Hannah song and I'm performing it tonight and Jake gets to hear it and I can't wait because he'll love it but hopefully he doesn't know its about him I tried to make it sound like I was talking about any girl that likes a boy when really I'm the girl and he's the boy. I just got out of the car and in the airport and I'm waiting for Jake to get in and apparently his flight landed when I got there because he was walking around looking for me with the she devil next to him.

And now apparently he found me.

"MILEY!!!" Jake said so excited to see me running up to me

"JAKE!!" I mimicked

And pretty soon he was close and he stopped put his luggage down and gave me a huge hug and whispered in my ear……

"I missed you, and Mikayla has been driving me insane." And I burst out laughing and a lot of people started to stare at me so I said something

"What a girl can't laugh! Go back to what you where doing!"

"Same Miley I knew before I left I see."

"Yup haven't changed one bit."

"Good because I like you the way you are. The crazy you that is." And he just was smiling which made me smile he can be so sweet sometimes even though we are only friends I can tell he still cares about me.

After we dropped The Devilish Mikayla of at her house we went to Jake's house and I was helping him put his stuff away.

"Jake where does this go?" I asked holding up on of his shirts.

"Umm…..Right in that drawer." He said pointing to the one I was standing right in front of. Hey it's not my fault I've never put his clothes away but boy does that boy smell good when I was hugging him at the airport he smelt good! _Oh no miley say something he's staring at you!_ I Thought

"Ok….now where does this go?" I said holding up another shirt boy am I stupid I bet in goes in the same drawer.

"In the same drawer….here let me just do all of it because if you keep asking me I will never get the others done." HA! Told you great now he thinks I'm stupid.

"Well, hey it's not my fault I don't know where your clothes go!"

"It's ok, just wait on my bed and I'll put them away and then we can do something."

"Ok." Yes I know it's weird for us to be hanging out after some awkward break up and an awkward friendship start out. Hanging out and do stuff together its what friends do I just wish we were more.

He is so cute with his tee-shirt and his hat- oh wait I'm going to take his hat since I'm bored maybe he'll get mad and chase me, I'm not saying its boring watching him because it's really not! Because he's HOTT!!! Ok I seriously need to stop thinking that kinda stuff about him! Ok on with what I was gonna do.

I snuck up behind him and took his hat of the top of his head and now he's turning around. OMG I'm afraid now! I'm so tiny compared to him!

"Oh, It's on!" he says. Ok now RUN!!

I ran out of his room, down the stairs, and out the door I look back and he's right behind my HAHA I was right this is fun! But I'm a little scared because he's bigger and taller than me so it's a tad bit scary! Oh god he's so close.

"Come and get it!" I say. This is the most fun thing I have ever done!

"Ok be right there!" he says. Like he's gonna get it! I kept running and it no surprise he got me picked me up, spun me around and took the hat from me. HAHA that was fun while it lasted! Then he put it back on.

"Your lucky that I was done unpacking or else we would have to go back to my house and finish."

"Yeah Lucky us!" we were now sitting down in the sand watching the ocean and then I realized what time it was and that I need to get ready for my concert!

"Oh My God Jake!! I have to get ready for my concert sorry! Bye!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and then ran home leaving Jake behind and then I remembered I have to ask him if he wants to come to the concert.

"Oh Jake, do you want to come to my concert?"

"Yeah sure."

"Ok, do you want us to pick you up so I can give you your backstage pass and ticket?"

"yeah thanks."

"your welcome bye!" I ran home when I got there I ran up to my room and into my Hannah closet.

"hmm what should I wear?" I asked myself then I decided on a Evelyn sequined tunic, with a black lace vest over it, with dark skinny leg jeans, and black pumps. I did my make-up and got my wig on.

* * *

**A/N I'm ending it there the next chapter will be her pick Jake and Lilly up and the concert and her new song.**


	3. The Concert

**Ya'll are awesome with your reviews thnx soo much I wouldn't have continued this far if it wasn't for you guys now on with the story!! Oh and by the way don't own the song love story by Katharine McPhee go check it out its and awesome song!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – The Concert**

Mileys POV

We are on our way to pick up Lilly then Jake since Lilly lives closer. I can't wait till the concert its going to be so fun we have some crazy dances and everything this is going to be the best concert ever. I hope the fans like it. Its going to be crazy! But what's a concert without its craziness!? We just got to Lilly's house and I'm going up to the door. I wonder what kinda crazy outfit she's got on now.

I knocked on the door and she answered.

"Hey Lilly, nice outfit." She was wearing a who you trying to play with a record player on it tee, with a black vest over it, with my black satin pants, and black ballet flats, and her crazy blue wig which matched her blue shirt which I have to say she wasn't as crazy today with her outfits as she normally is. I wonder why?

"Hey!" but I can tell she's still her crazy self today.

"Come on lets go we still have to pick up Jake."

"ok."

We got in the limo and were talking about what we were going to do after the concert. We decided that we were going to watch a movie and gossip then she'll have to go home. then we got to Jakes house so I went up to the front door and knocked on the door. He answered just like Lilly did.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey Mi-Hannah."

"Jake it's ok you can call me Miley just as long as were no where near any body that's not Lilly, Oliver, My dad, or Jackson."

"Ok."

"Ok come on lets go."

"Ok.

"Would you stop saying ok."

"No."

"Fine go saying ok all day see if I care."

"Ok."

"ok I care now would you stop."

"Yeah."

"good."

We got in the limo and went to were the concert was held. We got there and I started getting nerves about singing my new song. I'm nerves because Jake is going to hear it and I wanted him to hear it before but now I don't want to hear it. UGH!! Why does life have to be so complicated?!

"Hannah On In 5!" the announcer guy called.

"Bud you'll be fine don't worry about Jake hearing your new song he'll love it."

"I know I'm just scared he'll find out it's about me and him."

"well go bud I'll see you on your 2 minute break."

"Ok"

"And Now here's Hannah Montana!" the announcer guy said again and the crowd went wild! OMG I know their going to love the new song!

I sang We got the party, Lifes what you make it, Make some noise, one in a million, and Rock star and now I was about to sing my new song. GOD!! WHY AM I SO NERVES!!??

"Hey ya'll have been awesome to night! I just have one more song and its my new one!" the crowd went wild with their screams and I knew everything would be ok. Right then I didn't even care that Jake was going to hear it.

"wow ya'll are the best! this new song is called LOVE STORY!!"

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh oh ah  
oh oh oh oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh oh ah

I think it was the summer time  
When I laid eye's on you  
I didn't even know you're name  
Some how we'd end up in the same room  
Never crossed my mind  
I never saw you like that  
I should've listened to my best friend  
She knew we'd be a perfect match

It's a typical love story  
We started out as friends  
We met way back when  
This is just a  
Typical love story  
The boy you never wanted  
Just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin'  
Till I fell so hard

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh ah

I always made up some excuse  
Sayin' that you weren't my type  
Didn't wanna face the truth  
Didn't wanna cross that line  
Till one day I saw you  
Out of the corner of my eye  
You were flirting with some girl  
And I said I thought I would die

It's a typical love story  
We started out as friends  
(friends)  
We met way back when  
(when)  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted  
Just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin'  
Till I fell so hard  
[ Love Story lyrics found on

Can't believe it's happening  
When I least expect it  
My prince under disguise  
How you fooled me with those eyes  
When I feel like letting go  
In your arms is where I know  
I am (don't know what she says there)  
From the beginning  
We always belong

Love Love Story Love  
Love Story Love  
Love Story Love  
Love Story Love  
Love Story Love  
(This is my)  
Love Story Love  
(This is my Love Story)  
Love Story love  
Love Story Love  
This is my Love Story

It's a typical love story  
We started out as friends  
This is how it ends  
This is just a  
Typical love story  
The boy you never wanted  
Just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin'  
Till I fell so hard

It's a typical love story  
We started out as friends  
This is how it ends  
This is just a  
Typical love story  
The boy you never wanted  
Just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin'  
Till I fell so hard

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh ah  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh ah

Then the crowd went wild and I cant believe they liked it I knew it was a good song but I think that they like this more than my other songs.

"Thank ya'll!! Ya'll were great tonight I wish I could sing all night but I gotta go I'm so sorry!! Bye love ya!" I then ran off stage to where my dad was and into his arms.

"you did great tonight bud!"

"thanks daddy! I didn't think that they'd like it that much!"

"Well, they did bud!"

"I KNOW!! I'm so happy right now!!"

I then ran over to Lilly and asked how she liked it and she said that it was one of the best songs ever written and I thought that was sweet. I then ran over to Jake and asked what he thought.

"What did you think of my new song?"

"I loved it you did great Miles!"

"awe thanks!!" I then ran into his arms and hugged him. It maybe weird but it felt so right at the same time. I then pulled away.

"Miley after your done do you want to go my the beach and talk?"

"Yeah sure I'd love to." I smiled and then he smiled.

Yet little did I know I didn't know what was going to happen next.

* * *

**A/N Im stopping there i thought this one turned out better than the others. just to let you know im going to be posting everyday ever maybe two a day. but i also have other things going on like school. and i mgiht be busy sometimes and cant post but if i miss a day im going to make it up like lets say i missed two days then that day i'd post 3 two for the days i missed and one for that day. im so sorry if i cant post but its because im probably busy with school work or school. but i promise ill try to post everyday and every once in awhile two chapters.:**

**Smileyhpxx :**


	4. Happiest Day Of My Life

**A/N I messed up at the end of the last chapter it was suppose to be Yet little did I know what was going to happen next not Yet little did I know I didn't know what was going to happen next. So I'm sorry about that. Ya'll have been awesome with your reviews so thnx and thnx to nazgurl92 to an Idea that is going to be in this chapter and I'm going to tell you what it is at the end of this chapter. So on with the story.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – Happiest day of my life**

**Mileys POV**

I just got done getting dressed in comfortable clothes and out of my itchy wig, and done with telling Lilly I call her for when she can come over because I have to meet with Jake and boy is she excited to hear what I have to say about what happens. I hope he doesn't know that the song was written about him and I, I mean that would be just weird well i'm walking down the beach and I'm going to see Jake, oh and I see him. Ok here it goes.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey Miley, listen I know that the song was written about you and I."

"No its not, not at all, why would you think that?" I ramble.

"Because you ramble when your nerves and scared that someone has found out something."

"Stupid nerves!" I whisper yell.

"Yeah, stupid nerves. Why did you write that son about us?"

" I don't know I guess it just kind of how we met and how at first I never saw you like I do now and that I should have listen to what everyone else said because they said we would be a perfect match. And I really just didn't listen them I was just how I feel and how we met and everything."

"I see. If you liked me that way why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know well because I just thought you didn't feel the same way anymore I thought you didn't like me that way anymore."

"oh, well its ok I mean you could have told me I would have understood."

"yeah, I see that now. But I have one question for you. And you have to promise to answer truly."

"ok what the question?"

"Do you still like me as like in like, like?"

I was scared at how he was going to answer, I just need to know I cant go living the rest of my life wondering if he ever feels the same way. I just cant do that, it pains to much for me right now and I need to know I just cant live without him, I mean I'd rather have him as a friend then not have him at all but if I had him as a friend I'll always want more. It'll never change.

**Jakes POV** **(A/N FIRST ONE OMG!)**

I was hoping she wouldn't ask that question because the truth is I still love her. And if I say I love it would freak her out because I know she doesn't love me she just like me a lot I just wish she wouldn't have asked that question.

"Yeah I still like you a lot, a lot."

"Really?"

"Really. I was just afraid to tell you and when I came back and told I want to just be friends I wanted to be so much more."

"Me too." Then we started to lean in we got closer and closer until there was no more space in between us and then I crashed my lips against hers. Her lips are so soft, so sweet I wish I could do this all day. But I cant after we pulled away for about a minute which to me felt like forever I spoke.

"do you want to go out with me?...Again?"

"I'd love to." And then she smiled and when she smiles it makes me melt. I then smiled back at her I love it when shes happy because then it makes me happy but then she said…

"I'm sorry though I have to get home because Lilly's suppose to come over and I don't want to blow her off."

"ok I understand bye." I then kissed her. Those lips so soft.

"Bye."

She then ran home.

**Mileys POV**

OMG I can not believe I'm his girlfriend again!!!! OMG this is the best day of my life and his lips OMG his lips are so soft I could kiss him all day. I then ran up the stairs and into my bedroom and called Lilly and then 1 minute later she was here and I told her everything I she was so happy for me this is the best day of my life!

* * *

**A/N ok not my best but I thought it was very good. Tell me what you think**

**And the idea Nazgurl92 gave me was that I need to have Jake know that the song was about him. So thnx so much to nazgurl92 for the idea I love ya all and review please!!**


	5. Many More Memories Like This To Come

**A/N Ya'll have been awesome with your reviews thank you so much. Its awesome if you have any ideas just tell me and I would be happy to use them. So here's chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5 – May More Memories Like This To Come**

I was on my way to meet up with Jake when I ran into someone that I really didn't want to see right now. The she devil herself Mikayla.

"Oh I am so sorry!" I said but then I looked up and saw Mikayla I felt like say oh I mean I'm not sorry because she's a mean biotch.

"Oh it's ok." Oh and there she goes being all nice yeah right she is nothing like that! Act like I like you yeah right I bet she's trying to get me to like her so she can steal Jake away from me but oh no not gonna happen. I'm not falling for that game.

"Ok I gotta go bye!" I then ran down the beach to go meet up with Jake. I saw him right over by the ocean looking at the ocean and sky. I then ran up behind him and jumped on him.

"HI!!!" I screamed

"Hi!" he screamed back but not as loud as me.

"What cha doin'?"

"Nothing just lookin' out at the ocean"

"I can see that. so……"

"So….."

He was wearing a hat today so I took it and ran away by the ocean he then started running after me. This is one of my favorite things to do with him. HAHA! He's just so cute when he's trying to get me. I kept running and after 5 minutes he caught up he picked me up and spun me around I started laugh. When he was away I missed the feeling of being his, of being in his arms of him picking me up and spinning me around and now I get to experience it again. And it feels to go to be in his arms again and to know that I'm all his. He put me down and looked in my eyes and then we started getting closer and closer and then he softly put his lips on mine and started kissing me. I also missed his kisses when he was gone the way his lips felt so soft and the way his kisses were so gentle. I missed it all. And now it's all back, I don't have to miss it anymore and it feels so good.

We then pulled away breathing heavily trying to catch our breath. Then he spoke.

"you are so cute."

"your so cute." He then took his hat out of my hand and it put on my head and then gave me a quick kiss on the lips. And then we started walking down the beach hand in hand and all I can think about is how happy I am to have him be mine again.

**A/N this one is very short but I have to go so I had to end it there but I promise the next chapter will be way longer. the long paragraph was the best part! Tell me what your favorite part is by reviewing me so please press the button I should have another update by tomorrow. Thanks to ya'll for reading. :**


	6. Just The Way I Like It

**A/N Thanks to all of ya'll that reviewed I love your reviews ya'll rock! This chapter just came out of no where but it's longer that the last one like I promised. I know ya'll don't care if it was sort because you guys just want me to update lol. But on with the chapter

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – Just the way I like it**

**Mileys POV**

A week has past and Jake and I are still dating, I love him so much but I'm afraid to tell him because I'm afraid he won't feel the same. I want him to be the first to say it but I don't know if he will. Right now I'm waiting for Jake at my house to come pick me up so we can go on our date. He's taking me somewhere nice that's all he would tell me. His car just pulled up and got out of his car.

He knocked on the door.

"Hey"

"Hey, you look beautiful."

"Thanks. You look nice too."

"You ready to go?"

"Yup, let's go?"

We got out to the car and the whole ride there was silent it was like he was hiding something he was feeling and it was making me nervous. I just hope there's no awkward silences during our date. We arrived at I nice restraint and it was beautiful. We went inside and it was even more beautiful it had flowers and lights and it was just gorgeous.

"This place is beautiful Jake."

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Awe, that's so sweet, thanks Jake. Your so cute."

He just smiled at me and I smiled back. This lady took us to our table I think her name was Elizabeth. We then sat down with our menus and 5 minutes later we ordered. We were talking about random stuff until we got our food. They came in with our food and gave us our food and then we started to eat. We then finished and he paid. He told me he wanted t go down to the beach as part of our date and I said ok. We where walking by the ocean me holding me heels in my free hand because my other hand was holding Jakes, then he started to talk.

"Miles, there's something I have to tell you."

"Ok shoot."

"Well I-I-I---"

"You what?"

"ILOVEYOU!"

"What?"

"I Love You. I was always afraid to say it because I was afraid that you wouldn't like me the same way."

"I Love You too Jake. I was afraid to say it too because of the same reason."

"Really?"

"Really. I was just always afraid that you wouldn't like me the same way I do. I'm happy you love me too."

"Me too."

He then kissed me so soft on the lips, so gentle then pulled away about after a minute and we kept walking. He then took me home and I went right upstairs and three wayed Lilly and Oliver.

It rand to time the Lilly picked up I said hi and told he we were going to three was Oliver. We did and he answered and said hi I told then I wanted to tell them something.

"What is it you want to tell us?" Lilly asked

"Well I was on my date with Jake and we ate then went down to take a walk by the beach and he told me he loved me."

"What did you say back?" asked Lilly and Oliver in unison

"Well, I told him I loved him back and he said he was afraid because the thought I wouldn't feel the same way. The same reasons I was afraid. And then he kissed me, then he walked me home."

"Awe, he is so sweet." Said Lilly

"I Know! Well I gotta go guys I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Ok bye." Then we all hung up and I went to bed dreaming of Jake.

* * *

**A/N ok this chapter was a little longer and a little better i thought it was cute. tell me what you think by reviewing please and i'll update tomorrow. bye bye**

Random things about me-  
**i smile alot thats why my family and friends call me smiley.**  
I love to sing and dance  
**and singing helps me be calm if im not in a good mood or if im sad**


	7. ON HIATUS PLEASE READ WHY

This isn't another chapter I'm so sorry to say that I'm putting this story on hiatus until Monday or Tuesday before thanksgiving break.

I'm so sorry but I do have a reason for doing this. I have to finish reading my book for my book report that is due on the 29th and I cant get on the computer or watch T.V. so I'm sorry I really am but my schedules really crazy right now I have to spend everyday after school until Monday or Tuesday reading my book for the rest of the night until I get it done and I'm trying to finish reading it tonight and do the paper tomorrow so I can update maybe on Sunday so its either Sunday, Monday, or Tuesday. And i Promise when i get back you'll have one extra chapter so you'll have 2 chapters. I'm sorry!

smileyhpxx


	8. He cheated      I Think

**A/N I'm so sorry bout' the Hiatus but I had to finish my book report and thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. On with the story.**

**Chapter 7 – He Cheated….I Think**

**Mileys POV**

It was Monday morning and I just got out of the shower did my hair and got dressed in dark skinny jeans, white ballet flats, and a pink laced cami. I then went down stairs and waited for Jake he arrived 5 minutes later and we walked to school when I got to school I went to my locker and got my stuff. At the end of the day I had a Hannah concert sound check she I went to go do the sound check and I got home and got ready I picked out, skinny legged jeans, a black Stacy sequin tunic, with black boots. I put my Hannah wig on did my make up. Then we went to go pick up Lilly and Jake then we went to the concert.

I performed We got the Party, Lifes what you make it, Love Story and Nobody's perfect.. it was time for my new song Like it or Leave It.

"Hey ya'll have been awesome tonight and im going to sing my new song that is the last song of tonight I hope you like it its called Like it Or Leave it."

You say you don't know me  
You say you don't owe me  
You say that you won't be happy waiting  
You think that you're worth it  
You think you deserve it  
You want it all right now, your way

Together we're one  
(there is no finish line)  
Together we're one  
(why don't you realize)  
Together we're one  
(I know that everything's gonna be fine, together)  
Together we're one

One in a million  
Don't be afraid  
Don't say  
It can't play out the way we want  
It's gonna be brilliant  
Like it or leave it I can't help but feel like  
I'm one, one in a million  
I'm worth all the crap that I'm putting you through  
I'll be blunt, the honest truth is  
Like it or love it or LEAVE IT  
You decide, you decide  
Don't waste my time

Sit back and unwind now  
It's gonna be fine now  
You can't justify your impatience

Together we're one  
(there is no finish line)  
Together we're one  
(why don't you realize)  
Together we're one  
(I know that everything's gonna be fine, together)  
Together we're one

One in a million  
Don't be afraid  
Don't say  
It can't play out the way we want  
It's gonna be brilliant  
Like it or leave it I can't help but feel like  
I'm one, one in a million  
I'm worth all the crap that I'm putting you through  
I'll be blunt, the honest truth is  
Like it or love it or.. LEAVE IT

What was that line in that one movie?  
When he looked at her like it would last forever  
Said it to her face that he'd do whatever it took  
To be her love but above all what he wanted most  
Credits roll. Curtains close.  
Then you whispered in my ear  
Together we're one in a million (Don't be afraid)  
Together we're one in a million (Don't be afraid)

Together we're one

One in a million  
Don't be afraid  
Don't say  
It can't play out the way we want  
It's gonna be brilliant  
Like it or leave it I can't help but feel like  
I'm one, one in a million  
I'm worth all the crap that I'm putting you through  
I'll be blunt, the honest truth is  
Like it or love it or LEAVE IT

You decide, you decide  
Don't waste my time  
You decide, you decide  
Leave it

The crowd went wild and it was an amazing feeling and I was so happy they liked it

"Thanks ya'll have been awesome. Have a great night bye!" I yelled into the microphone

I ran backstage into my dads arms like I did the first time I performed Love Story and he said I did great and then I ran over to Jake just to see him kissing some other girl I ran up to him with tears running down my face and said

:"HOW COULD YOU I HATE YOU I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU OR TALK TO YOU AGAIN!" I then ran away crying and Lilly was there to comfort me we went to my house and she spent the night.

the next moring we got up and got ready for school. This is going to be a long day.

**A/N ok my brain is shot so theres not going to be another chapter like I promised but its only because I'm trying to figure out how to put the next chapter sorry but I hoped you liked it and the song like it of leave it I don't own its but aly and aj **


	9. Long Day

**A/N I thought I would write another chapter for tonight because I got some awesome ideas from, Hannah Isaacs and charmedlvr so thnx for the ideas. Now heres chapter 8**

**Chapter 8 – Long day**

After last night I knew today was going to be along day me and lilly got up and got ready I picked out light skinny leg jeans, light blue flipflops and a light blue cami. Lilly picked out some dark skinny leg jeans, purple ballet flats, and a plain purple shirt. We did our make up and my dad took us to school. We got there and went to our lockers that were right next to eachothers. Then Jake started walking this was I huried got my books and shut my locker but the time I turned around he was right there.

"Miley I'm sor-"

"Save it!" I then walked away leaving him standing alone by Lilly and I's lockers. I can't believe he would do something like that to me. We got to our first class lang. arts and I sat down and Lilly sat next to me.

"Lilly, how could he do that me how could he kiss Mikayla, I feel like Mikaylas trying to take him away from me and shes winning him."

"Miley I really don't know I mean if I did I'd tell you and im sorry I really am and I wish he didn't do that because I cant stand seeing you like this." Just then Oliver walked in and sat behind Lilly.

"Whats going on I heard the story from Lilly last night after you went to bed." Oliver said.

"Lilly you told him!"

"Well hey I thought he had the right to know I mean we never hang out with him anymore, and he is our best friend."

"True. Well oliver what do you think about it?"

"I think he doesn't deserve you I cant believe he would do that to you. And im mad he did that to you im like Lilly, we both care about you and we don't like seeing you hurt."

"Thanks guys but I don't think I can survive it just hurts to much."

"You'll be fine later trust me." Lilly said.

I'm glad I only have to classes with Jake and that's Science and Social Studies and their at the end of the day. If I had anymore classes with him I would die. The bell rand and me and Lilly were off to our second period P.E. . I'm so glad I have all my classes with Lilly. The bell rang and we then went to art. That bell rang and we droped or stuff off and then went to lunch we got in line and then went to our table. I'm glad I don't see Jake anywhere.

Ops! Spoke to soon hes coming this way.

"Miley will you let me expl-"

"No Jake I know what I saw and I wish I didn't see it you already hurt me and I don't need anymore pain so go away!"

"Mil-"

"GO AWAY!" everyones eyes were on us but right now I don't care I just want him to leave me alone.

Then he walked away I cant believe he would kiss mikayla though, he knows I hate her. Why would he do that.

Lunch was over we then went to math, then Science and then Social Studies. I then went to my locker and then jake walked up. UGH will he ever leave me alone hes getting annoying.

"Will you plea-"

"NO!"

"Please because im not leaving you alone until you let me explain what happened."

"Fine come over to my house after school and you can explain."

"Thank you that was all i was asking for."

I then put my books away and Then walked home and I sat on the couch and watched TV until Jake got here then Jake rang the doorbell.

"Hello now you can explain."

"Ok…" we sat down on the couch and he started talking. "I didn't kiss mikayla she knew you were coming and kissed me I didn't kissher because I love you to much to do that to you."

"YEAH JAKE BUT PEOPLE CHANGE!" I know had tears rolling down my face.

" I SWEAR I DIDN'T KISS HER!" I then started crying harder and I couldn't stop crying. I couldn't say anything because I was crying to hard.

He then took my hand and looked me in the eyes.

"Do you really think I would do that to you? I love you to much to do that and you know it."

My crying stopped a little but I was still crying.

"I love you too but I'm afraid that if I let you in again I'm going to get hurt again."

"you wont get hurt because I love you and you."

"How do I know that?"

"because If I didn't I wouldn't do this."

He then kissed me so soft so tender and it felt good to kiss him. By this time my tears had stopped and I was kissing back.

He the pulled away.

"Are we okay now? Because I cant live my life without you in it."

"Yeah were ok."

Jake stayed over until 8:30 he then had to go home and I told him I would see him tomorrow…hopefully tomorrow is a good day.

**A/N this one is longer that the last one and trust me the next chapter just to warn you it will have drama.**** Please review and tell me what you think!**


	10. this sucks, but yet great

**A/N Sorry for not posting yeasterday**** but you get one of the best chapters I have ever written so far. So here you go.**

* * *

**  
Chapter 9 – this sucks, but yet great**

It's Saturday. This week I had so much fun with Jake, Lilly, and Oliver after school. Today Jake told me to meet him at the beach so I got up got dreesed in a Black And White striped shirt, Jean Mini skirt, and white buckle flats. I then went to my bathroom did my hair and did my make up, and went down to the beach.Jake was there waiting for my so I ran up to him and jumped on his back and started laughing. He then said that he needed to tell me something inportant and I was starting to get scared.

"What is it?"

"Well, I don't know how to say this but….I Have to go away for 3 weeks to shoot some shots for a movie. I'm sorry."

"But you wont be able to be at our homecoming that's two days before you come back!"

"I know and I'm so sorry. I was afraid to tell you because I thought you would get mad about that."

"Well I am mad about that."

"Sorry I didn't mean to."

"Whatever." I then walked home leaving him behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Homecoming**

It was homecoming night and I was a homecoming siting in a chair in my yellow satin dress with white peep toe heels. I'm so lonely and so sad I with Jake was here because if he was it would just make my night better. Ever since he left I feel like a part of me is missing. And its him. Im just mad that he couldn't be here. Before I came here I was crying im my room and Lilly was trying to comfort me but I just wasn't working. No matter how hard you try to make me happy it wont work because I feel like I've been torn apart I just wish he was here.

Lilly and oliver are on the dance floor dancing. Many guys have asked me to dance but I always say no. The only person I want to dance with is Jake. I then went to the bathroom and went into a stall and started crying harder and harder and I just couldn't stop crying. This is our first dance/Homecoming since we've been a couple and he's not here. I fixed my make up and went back to the table I was sitting at and just watched everyone dance and I wish I could be out there with Jake, Having fun.

I then heard someone call my name and I turned around and it was Jake I ran up to him and hugged him.

"You look beautiful."

"I thoguht you weren't going to be here."

"I wouldn't miss this for anything because I know this means so much to you."

"Thanks it really does."

He then asked me if I wanted to dance and we went out to the dance floor and danced.We dance for awhile just having fun. He is so sweet and I like him a lot he then told me he had to give me something and I said ok.

He pulled out a box and he gave it to me. I opened it to see and heart necklace that's gold and it has dimonds on it he then told me to look at the back and I did. It said in cursive, Miley and Jake Forever I love you. I looked up at him with tears at the rim of my eyes and then I started to cry. But not sad tears happy tears but he thougt he did something wrong.

"Oh im sorry I didn't know you didn't like it im sorr-"

"I love it thank you. I love you too."

"I Hoped you would like it."

He then took the necklace out of the box and I lifted my hair up and he put it around my neck. I then turned back to him and smiled at him and then he pulled me into a kiss that was gentle and tender it just felt right….i really do love him. And I don't think its ever going to change.

* * *

**A/N ok ****its one of my best chapters so far I think but tell me what you think! Love Ya'll. Ya'll Rock!!**


	11. what happened to, you always loved me

**A/N this chap is really short sorry I have things to do and im so busy this week so after this I wont post till Sunday night or Monday after school so here you go.**

**Chapter 10 – what happened to, you always loved me?**

Everything has been great for the past week. Its Saturday and im at the beach just thinking I thought I'd go up to ricos and get something to drink but what I saw by ricos I couldn't believe there was a girl kissing jake and that girl was mikayla. I can't believe she would do that to me again. Well nevermind I can believe it but she knows I love him. I then took the necklace and pushed them apart I then took his hand and gave it to him because I don't love him right now I then ran to my house and went up stairs to write.

I started out and it sucked I ripped it in half, through it away and started over. By the time I was done I had a great song and I was happy with it. It was called _that's what you get _and im going to be performing it tonight at my concert.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the concert**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was backstage in a silver sequin tank, a pink jacket with rinestones on it, white pants, and white peep toe pumps. I had my wig on and I was in my dressing room touching up my make up and waiting to go out there the first song I was sing was my new one.

"Hannah On in 5." The announcer guy said I then came out of my room and then music started I then ran out there and started to sing.

No sir  
Well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore  
It's your turn to take a seat  
We're settling the final score

And why do we like to hurt so much?

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities  
Well I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, woah

I wonder  
How am I supposed to feel when you're not here?  
Cuz I've burned every bridge I ever built  
When you were here

I still try  
Holding on to silly things, I never learn  
Oh why, all the possibilities  
I'm sure you've heard

That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, woah

Hey, make your way to me, to me  
And I'll always be just so inviting (so inviting)  
If I ever start to think straight  
This heart will start a riot in me  
Let's start, start - hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah

That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah  
Now I can't trust myself with anything but this  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, woah

I then finished and told them that it was my new song that's what you get. After that I sang lifes what you make it, we got the party, Rockstar, One in a million and a couple others and I then said good night and ran backstage into my dressing room and cried just thinking about that song the line _why do we like to hurt so much? _It just makes my cry that line and some others when I was in my room I just wrote down my feelings. And it all make me cry I just miss him and I wish this happened to me and some other guy not him so that he can be here to wipe my tears away because I just can survive without him hes my one in a million, hes my everything, and I love him.

**A/N I hoped you liked it and have a great thanksgiving, I know I am having one that song thats what you get is sung by paramore. love ya'll.**


	12. I Believe you

**A/N I hope ya'll had a great thanksgiving I did it was awesome I talked with my family and it was fun.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 – I believe you**

I was sitting in my room watching tv and writing down a new song it's called see you again. I don't know where the insperation came from but oh well it was turning into a pretty good song. I was just getting up to turn off the TV when my cell rang. Oh it's lilly. I thought it was going to be Jake that's why I was scared I mean I miss him so much but I don't want to talk to him.

"Hey Lilly"

"Hey Miles, do you wanna go down to the beach?"

"Yeah sure I'll be down there in 5 mins."

"ok bye."

"Bye." We hung up and I went to pick out something to wear. I picked out a pink bikini, a light jean skirt with white flipflops and a black cami. I then left to go down the the beach when I got there I saw Lilly sitting at a table by Rico's. I went over there and said hi.

We went swimming and surfing and no we were tanning. Then we went and made sand castles because we were bored. I told lilly that I would be right back because I was going to get a water at Rico's and she said ok.

When I got there I saw someone I didn't want to see…. I'm pretty sure you can guess….yeah you correct! Jake! I went up there and tried so hard to hide my face I got my water and just when I was about to leave he said my name.

"Miley can I talk to you?" he sounded so sad and I cant talk to him when he's sad it just breaks my heart.

"Sure."

We walked over to a table by ricos and sat down and he started to explain about the night that I saw mikayla and him kissing again.

"I wasn't kissing her.. I don't like her, and I love you I would never try to hurt you like that. I'm not that kind of person I would never do that to you because I love you and it broke my heart when you gave me the necklace that I gave you that night. And I cant stop thinking about you."

"Jake, I know you wouldn't do that on purpose and I know you would never try and hurt me. But I just breaks my heart when I see you and another girl kissing you I wish it was me who you were kissing."

"I would never do that on purpose and im glad you know that but I hate it to see you hurt. I just cant stand knowing that im the cause of it I love you to much and that's why I gave you the necklace so you would know even when were miles and miles apart and when we break up which by the way I hope never happens I want you to keep it because I want you to know that I will always love you even if we arent together anymore."

"Aww Jake that's sweet but I don't know if I can stand mikayla kissing you anymore its like shes trying to steal you which I'm pretty sure she is."

"Please Take Me back, I love you I cant live without you."'

"Ok I'll take you back but one more time Mikayla kisses you and were over."

"Ok I love you."

" I love you too."

He then took the necklace out of his pocket and pulled my hair up and put it around my neck and then he kissed me. Like one of those soft kisses. When he kisses me its so soft and gentle and I love it. I love him.

* * *

**At the concert that night

* * *

**

I was at my concert with Lola and Jake. I was wearing dark skinny jeans, a black bubble hem tank with a gold sequin halter vest, with gold metalic pointed toe pumps and some gold hoop earings and I was about to go out and sing my new song _see you again_.

"Hannah on in 3"

"Ok see you guys after."

I ran out and started out with my new song see you again.

"Hey ya'll how are you!?" every one screamed good. "Great I hope tou guys have a fun time tonight. This first song in my new one see you again so here I go!"

I've got my sight set on you,  
And I'm ready to aim,  
I have a heart that will,  
Never be tamed,  
I knew you were somethin' special,  
When you spoke my name,  
Now I can't wait to see you again

I've got a way of knowin'  
When somethin' is right  
I feel like i must of known you,  
In another life  
Cause I felt this deep connection,  
When you looked in my eyes,  
Now I can't wait to see you again...

CHORUS:  
The lasted time I freaked out,  
I just kept lookin' down,  
I stu-stu-stuterred when you asked me what I'm thinkin' bout,  
Felt like a couldnt breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Leslie said "Oh, She's just being Miley!"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart, it can rest till then  
Whoa Whoa I,  
I can't wait to see you again..

I got this crazy feelin'  
Deep inside,  
When you call and ask to see me,  
Tomorrow night,  
I'm not a mind reader,  
But I'm readin' the signs,  
That you can't wait to see me again...

CHORUS  
The last time i freaked out,  
I just kept lookin' down,  
I stu-stu-stuterred when,  
You asked me what I'm thinkin' bout  
Felt like a couldnt breathe,  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Leslie said "Oh, She's just bein' Miley!"  
And next time we hang out,  
I will redeem my self,  
My heart, it can rest till then  
Whoa Whoa I,  
I can't wait to see you againnnnnnnn,

I've got my sight set on you,  
And I'm ready to aim,  
The last time i freaked out,  
I just kept lookin' down,  
I stu-stu-stuterred when,  
You asked me what I'm thinkin' bout  
Felt like a couldnt breathe,  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Leslie said "Oh, She's just bein' Miley!"  
And next time we hang out,  
I will redeem my self,  
My heart can rest till then  
Whoa Whoa I,  
I can't wait to see you again,  
Woah Whoa I,  
I can't wait to see you again,

The crowed screamed and I was so happy. After that I sang, my usual with my two new songs before this one. I then ran back stage and talked with Lilly and Jake.

"Did you guys like the new song?"

"Yeah it was great miley." Lilly said.

"Thanks, what about you Jake?"

"You did fantastic it was amazing."

"Thanks."

I kissed him and then asked my dad how he liked and he said he loved it. See my dad only writes some of my songs now and all my new ones so far have been written by me.

We dropped off Lilly and Jake and then I got home, got dressed in my pajamas and went to bed. Hopefully tomorrow is as good and today.

* * *

**A/N ok I know not the best but tell me what you think. Love ya'll**

**Smiley: (Hannah)**


	13. Sound of your heart

**A/N I'm not getting as many reviews and I was before and I'm sad, if I don't get at least 5 reviews I'm not posting another chapter. this one has a random title i just came up with it. Here's chapter 12.

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 – Sound of your heart**

I woke up to a phone call from Jake asking if I can come down to the beach today because he wanted to be with me. I thought it was cute. So I'm going down to the beach in a bikini and over it I have a denim skirt with yellow flip flops and a yellow and white striped cami.

I saw Jake over by the ocean and ran and jumped on his back and he started spinning me around and then put me down. We messed around for awhile like playing in the sand and water. It was fun and no we were talking about random things.

"What do you wanna do next?" I asked

"I dunno. What do you want to do?"

"I dunno."

"Well then I'll have to tickle you!"

"NO! NO! NO!" I screamed then he started tickling me.

"Ja…….ke……st…..o…..p" I said in between giggles but to bad for me he didn't stop.

"Nope."

"Jake……can..t….bre…ath!" HAHA that got him to stop!

"HAHA tricked you!" I then ran around because he was chasing me and he was so close I didn't want him to catch me because he's probably going to tickle be again I looked back and he wasn't there all of a sudden when I looked forward and stoped running Jake jumped right in front of me.

"AHHHH!!!!!" I screamed then I tried to run but he got me. Then we laid down in the sand and I had my head on his chest and he had his arm raped around me.

We stayed like that for a while and then all of a sudden he kissed me on the lips so soft like he always does then it got more in tense and powerful and we broke apart for air. I loved it when he kisses me because its so powerful and we fit so well together and I can tell by the kiss when I kiss him, when I'm near him I feel something with him that I don't feel with anyone else, like sparks. I know it sounds stupid but it's true I feel that with nobody but him. And it's an amazing feeling. Being with him feels so right. It was now night.

"Come on lets go to my house and watch a movie. If you want." Jake said

"Yeah lets go." I said.

We left to go watch a movie and I fell asleep on his chest in the middle of the movie. I woke up the next morning at 7 and Jake was already up and he was laying there still, staring at me. He was watching me when I was asleep. That's so cute.

"Jake I have to go my dad is going to be so pissed when I get home."

"Ok I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye."

We then kissed and I left to go home. When I got home my dad was making breakfast and right when I get through that door my dad asked me…….

"Where were you?"

"I was over at Jakes. We fell asleep during a movie. Sorry."

"Its ok just don't let it happen again ok?"

"Ok daddy. I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower."

"Ok bud, but hurry up for breakfast."

"Ok daddy."

I went up stairs and took a warm shower then I got dressed in a paramore tee, some skinny jeans and light pink flats. And went downstairs to eat. I ate then went down to the beach to hang out with Lilly and Oliver. I then got home got into a tee and pajama bottoms and went to bed.

I wonder what tomorrow holds.


	14. Scared for my life

**A/N ok yeah I've been behind on updates and all but I don't think I can update everyday I'm so sorry I wish I could but I just cant, I'm to busy. Hers chapter 13. there's two more chapters after this.**

**Chapter 13 – Scared for my life.**

_I was running far away I was scared, afraid of what would happen. He was so close and it scared me so much. I ran as fast as I could but yet it wasn't fast enough. He eventually caught up with me. He picked me up, put his hand over my mouth and I tried to bit him, didn't work he just wouldn't let go. I'm crying by this point. He's hitting me and kicking me. And it hurts so much, I want to run but I can't._

_He left and I'm laying on the floor, curled up in a ball, crying scared for my life. Then I heard someone walk in the room crying. And I could tell that minute that it was Jake. He then picked me up and took me to his car and drove off. He took me home and spent the rest of the night with me. We woke up in the morning and I went to take a shower and get dressed. I went down stairs and Jake was still asleep. I then heard the doorbell ring and I went to answer the door and that guy was there. I screamed he then picked me up and through me over his shoulder, I pounded on his back but it was no use so I scream._

End of nightmare

I woke up screaming and crying it was 5 in the morning on a Saturday I'm sweating and don't want to go back to bed.

I'm scared that if I go back to bed I'll have that nightmare again. I then heard footsteps come up the stairs and I get scared. The door opens and I scream. The two people come over to me and one raps his arms around me. I open my eyes and the lights are on and I realize it's Jake so I stop screaming.

"Miley, Please come down it just me Jake."

I then cry into his chest. He asked me why my dad called him and told him to come over since I was screaming. I told him everything and he just hugged me tight and never let go we were like that for 30 minutes. After awhile I stopped crying and was calm.

He then let go and kissed me on the forehead and told me that he would see me later. My dad said to go back to sleep, I told him I couldn't that I was afraid it would happen again. He said if it does that he'll call Jake again and have him stay with me for a few days and I said ok.

I went back to sleep, and had that dream again. Only this time it went further after he took me out the door on his shoulder he took me to a place and then went to get Jake. He brought Jake and killed him right in front of me. I have no idea who the guy is and it scared me.

I woke up again screaming and crying. My dad called Jake and Jake came my dad left us alone and I told Jake that everything this was the same except it went further. And I told him the part after I stopped the last time. He took me in his arms like he did last time and I cried like I did last time and eventually calmed down. And he stayed with me till morning.

**A/N ok yeah I know its really short but I think its good tell me what you think. I promise the next one will be longer.**


	15. sorry just read

**I hate to do this guys but im done with this story i just dont have time to write anymore.**

**So the last chapter i wrote is the last chapter im writing for this story sorry guys.**

**I really wish i had more time to write but i dont i truely am sorry. dont hate me please**

**ill write other stories sometime.**

**-Hannah**


End file.
